Jamie Thompson
Jamie Thompson (b. 2004/2005) is a minor character in the Boys vs. Girls trilogy. She is a Superhero School student and the younger sister of the protagonist, Steven Thompson. Background Origins Birth Jamie Thompson was born a Fobble-born mutant to Tanesha and Tyrone Thompson at some point between September 1, 2004 and August 31, 2005.Jamie enrolled in Superhero School at the age of seven, so she would have been born seven years prior to her enrollment. Seven years before 2012 is 2005. She had an older brother, Steven Thompson. Eventually, she befriended a girl named Ashley, the two were a few years apart. Duel in Nebraska On a night in 2008, Jamie was walking with Steven when her brother noticed a bully named Bailey Bastian slip into an apartment. Steven warned her not to join him for her own safety. But she ran home and seized a rifle as Steven made his way into the apartment. She ran back to the building, where she tried to shake several motionless individuals awake, as Steven had at some point told her to do this, only to realize, much to her horror, that they were dead. In the mix, she found a heavy bat in one of the bedrooms. Set off by Bailey's screams, Jamie hurtled downstairs and joined the duel. Jamie tossed Steven, who doubted her odds of survival, the aforementioned bat. The two of them made Bastian's job more difficult, but he was still strong enough to match them. The duel reached extraordinary proportions, Bastian laughed and promised them to show them mercy if they stopped trying to turn him in, but Jamie and Steven were only determined to stop his evil. The siblings were driven back inside the apartment: walls cracked and windows shattered, until suddenly a friend of Steven's, Tony, intervened, holding a gun. It was only when he raised it to attack his friend's assailant did he realize that it was useless. Bastian gloated and drove Tony and the Thompson children backwards down the basement hallway, towards the place where Jamie's friend Ashley was hiding. Bastian immediately moved to kill Ashley. Certain that "all was lost", Jamie, hardly thinking, cried out Ashley's name. There was a clatter as Jamie witnessed Bruce appear and blast apart the wall, allowing Steven to pierce Bailey in the heart with a piece of broken glass, killing him. All four fighters departed the apartment before anyone could discover what had happened. Jamie agreed never to discuss what had happened. Beginning her education In 2009, Jamie attended Grandview Elementary School from kindergarten to second grade. It is implied that she struggled to get along with other students, either this or they were all unkind to her. Personality Jamie was a forceful, independent little girl who often had good judgement of character. She had an energetic, lively personality, though she also had her moments of depression and lethargy, and notably hated Christmas. This is shown by her most commonly spoken line, "If I had a life, it'd be awful." She also had a knack for mimicking others and created nicknames for people she liked, such as Valiera Nelson. Jamie was notably difficult to intimidate or frighten. She had a love-hate relationship with her brother Steven, but she still viewed him as her role model. Like her brother and (sometimes) Zachary Brown, she had an annoying tendency to try fraternizing with students who were a good decade older than her, much to their annoyance. Jamie also had tendency to look up to students who were far older than her, such as Preston Rumsworth and Adam Whitman. At Superhero School, she was more concerned about learning telepathy than Teleportation. Jamie once said she would rather spend a week in the future rather than the past. Development According to D. Isaac Thomas, Jamie's personality was inspired by Jensen, a student he knew in first grade, and Bry Blank from eleventh and twelfth grade. Appearances ''Boys vs. Girls: The Coming Darkness In 2011, the family moved and Jamie attended Tower Placement School instead. On her first day, Jamie began attending Tutorial with a far older student, Valiera Nelson. As the two had developed a love-hate relationship at most, Jamie called Nelson "Valley Malley the Dilly-Dallier and Don". Still, Nelson was one of the only students who "always treated Jamie right". When she overheard Thompson mentioning Valiera, she revealed that she knew her, claiming that she despised Nelson's indifference to school and possibly life in general. She also told him that Nelson smoked, something Charles (who was in love with Valiera on his side) would later verify, as he had been part of the conversation. Jamie Thompson joined the Armies of Organa, in spite of her gender, and mostly because her brother had been dubbed the Supreme Commander of the organization. Jamie became the seventh member of the Decemahead. This promotion was slightly controversial, as Steven's allies thought he had only bequeathed it to her because they were related. Like Steven, she fought in the School War, though she was somewhat jealous of how high a rank Steven had amassed compared to her. She also became good friends with Joshua Petersen, the brother of her own brother's girlfriend, Summer Petersen. Both of them felt neglected by their elder siblings and they had similar personalities inevitable with troubled youth. Boys vs. Girls: The Rise of the Serpent Jamie eventually met Preston Rumsworth and looked up to him. She also got to know Adam Whitman, whom she hero-worshiped. On September 27, Jamie stopped bickering with Charles and befriended him. She eventually became the youngest member of his posse. In early February, Jamie received a Letter of Admittance admitting her to Superhero School for the last term of the year, which was incredibly unusual since she was a late-glower. On Valentine's Day, Joshua stayed at Thompson's house, where he and Jamie got to work peeling several vegetables. The day after, Jamie left to Superhero School for three months. Upon her arrival, she entered the Booth of Orientation and was placed in Class F.YouTube Boys vs. Girls: The Fate of the Towers When Jamie returned from her first year at Superhero School, her pockets were full of alien guts and she looked overjoyed. She and Steven both told each other what they had been doing, and Jamie came to think better of Summer Petersen when Steven mentioned that she helped heal him twice. Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude Jamie does not appear physically in this book, but her presence is felt at times. Steven Thompson mentioned to Helen McKeen that Jamie went on vacation to Oregon with her family over the summer of 2012. Apparently, she had little to no contact with Valiera Nelson anymore, as she had no idea who Miranda Patrick was. However, she considered December to be a time of sadness, as she disliked Christmas and did not return to Utah for the holidays, much to Steven's disappointment, which he vented to Charles, who was surprised because he loved Christmas. Boys vs. Girls 2 Jamie does not appear in this book, but Steven told Summer Petersen that as the Second School War broke out between the Armies of Organa and a splinter faction called the Cavaliers of Thornton, Jamie had returned to Superhero School for her second year. She did, however, remain in contact with her brother. Relationships Family Steven Thompson Jamie Thompson had a shaky relationship with her older brother, Steven. While she looked up to him and considered him her childhood role model, and he was very concerned for her well-being, the two had less and less contact during the School War as Jamie went to Superhero School and Steven took the exhausting and time-consuming job of leading the Armies of Organa. Steven delighted in teasing Jamie, though they were both close. Jamie was very protective of Steven, particularly in disapproving of his love life, which sometimes led to them fighting. Summer Petersen , her brother's wife.]] Jamie did not care much for Summer Petersen when her brother Steven befriended her. She found Steven's description of her to impersonate a humorless and irritating girl, as she was given to complaining loudly. As Steven's relationship with Summer grew, Jamie often teased him for growing closer to her, though this always backfired because Steven had a better comeback. She also complained about Summer's tendency to patronize her. However, when Summer and Helen helped heal Steven after the destruction of Pleasant Grove, Jamie began to recognize Summer's admirable qualities. The two eventually got along well. Eventually, Jamie got a nephew through her, Tyson Jay Petersen. Tyson Jay Petersen Jamie's relationship with Tyson Jay Petersen, who was her nephew through Steven, is not much explored, though it is almost certain that they met. Joshua Petersen Jamie was best friends with Joshua Petersen, the brother of her own brother's girlfriend, Summer Petersen. The two of them bonded throughout the School War. Both of them felt neglected by their elder siblings and they had similar personalities inevitable with troubled youth. The two of them spent a lot of time together. He also became her brother-in-law, albeit after he died. Valiera Nelson , a "frenemy"]] Jamie had a positive relationship with Valiera Nelson, a girl she met in Tutorial. While she despised Valiera for her indifference and called her uncaring, she still respected her and viewed her as one of the only students at Tower Placement who treated her well. The two were seen by Steven getting along twice. Jamie knows that Valiera has dabbled in sexual intercourse, or at least claims it is true, but it is alarming that she does not know who Valiera is in love with. She also said that inconsistently skipping class sounded like the kind of thing Valiera would do. Absolutely nothing is known of Valiera's opinion on Jamie. Charles Initially, Jamie had a poor relationship with Charles, who frequently insulted her, making her cry. However, Charles soon realized how badly he had misjudged her and apologized. When Jamie returned to Tower Placement, Charles began treating her much better. The two enjoyed walking each other to class and joking with each other about needing to get a life. Other Tower Placement students Jamie did not actually attend Tower Placement School for very long, but she did quickly bond with a handful of students. Like her brother Steven, she had a tendency to look up to students who were far older than her. For instance, she looked up to Preston Rumsworth, which is surprising because most students despised him. She even claimed that she idolized the moderately popular and extremely athletic Adam Whitman. Compared to her parents, Jamie tended to be extremely tolerant, but mostly indifferent, about Helen McKeen, or just the idea that her brother had a girlfriend, though she has never met her in person. However, she did seem grateful for Helen helping to heal Steven after the destruction of Pleasant Grove. She also preferred Helen over Summer Petersen, thinking she sounded like a cool person to meet in the flesh. Trivia *Because the Superhero School Classification was left as a surprise until ''The X-Children: Where Are You Now?, it was initially unclear what Class Jamie was in. However, Thomas revealed, upon being questioned about it, that she was placed in Class F. Given her late arrival at the school, it is unclear if she had a classification upon arriving like Jeremy did, or if she had to wait until the ritual at the beginning of her second year. *It is unknown if she maintained contact with Joshua Petersen after the end of the Second School War, though Summer predicted that his death in 2015 would traumatize Jamie, who was currently in her fifth year of mutated education. *Although Jamie's adulthood is unknown, it is probable that at some point, she met her nephew, Tyson Jay Petersen, who was the son of Steven and Summer, who had become Jamie's sister-in-law. References Category:Females Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Children Category:Students Category:Mutants Category:Heroines Category:Characters with brothers Category:American characters Category:2000s births